


Dancing in the rain | Nishinoya x Reader

by CupidV3mit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Completed, Dancing, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Other, POV, Rain, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit
Summary: You always loved romance novels
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Dancing in the rain | Nishinoya x Reader

Rain was your favorite weather, the best reading a book by the window weather. The most romanticized weather in your opinion. You always wanted to be in a romance novel with your true love. It’s really cheesy but that’s your obsession. 

You put your book down tracing over the title with your finger. The pitter patter of the rain outside soothes you. You press your ear to the cold window and listen silently. The only sound heard is the rain and your soft breathing. 

A small ding is heard from the coffee table and you pick up your phone and see you got a text from Nishinoya. 

Short guy: You doing anything? 

Y/N: nah. It’s really boring lately. Want to come over? 

Short guy: Sure! :) 

Y/N: see you here then ( ´∀｀)

You set your phone down and giggle with glee. Ever since you and noya started dating he always sends you the cutest messages. Ok that wasn’t the cutest but anything he really does is cute. 

A couple minutes go by and you hear a knock at your door. You rush to open it and you throw yourself into the mailman? 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” You say. 

“I thought you were my boyfriend uh I- I’m really sorry..” 

“Don’t worry! I get being excited to see someone you love.” He smiled. 

He handed you a package which was probably clothes you ordered a couple weeks ago. You toss it into the couch and decide to open it later.  
You bounce your leg up and down, you feel so bad you made the mailman go through that. 

“FUCK” you scream into a pillow. 

Embarrassing things always make you angry, sad, or generally really upset. 

It’s hard to control. 

You wait a little longer and eventually hours pass by. The day turned to night and the rain was still going strong. You sigh and pull your knees to your chest. You start to cry a little, relationship anxiety didn’t feel good.

Where was he?

Did he suddenly get disinterested?

Am I not attractive anymore? 

Thoughts spun through your mind and a loud knock was heard behind you. You stood up and wiped the tears away from your eyes and opened the door. 

There he was, soaking wet. 

“I’m sorry I’m so late, traffic got bad and I almost crashed my car from the streets being so wet. 

“It’s fine.” 

“I’m just glad you’re here.” 

You smiled at him and he smiled right back. It was something you were incredibly fond of. It’s so cute and the way his eyes flicker make you light up with joy. 

“You know how you always wanted to be in a romance novel?”

“I forgot I told you about that.” 

“Want to dance with me?” He asked.

“Right here?” You questioned. 

“No, in your favorite weather.” 

Your face lit up and you took his hand. 

The yard became your stage as you grabbed his hand and slowly danced with him. 

The gentle swaying of your bodies and your heads shifting made you smile. He looked at you lovingly as he squeezed your hand tighter. 

“Is it how you wanted it?” He whispered. 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” You smiled looking down. 

Your clothes began to get soaking wet but you didn’t mind especially right now. He leaned in and gave you a kiss. 

Your face turned deep red and he laughed that cute laugh you love so much. 

You felt like you could light up the sun with how bright your mood was. It felt so good dancing with him in the rainy weather you adore with all your heart. 

You put down your book and look at the window. 

“I really wish I was in a romance novel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love twist endings.
> 
> Oh yeah this is also a gift for my sister so I hope you enjoy reading this.


End file.
